Revenge Suckaaa
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: This is a sequel to, requested by RedHoodLover, "To Painful For Kisses." Where Jinx has her wisdom teeth pulled out. And Kid Flash does something that Jinx is going to have to get revenge on him for.


**Hey guys! So I want to give a big shout out to RedHoodLover who gave me this idea. Seriously I saw her review and I was like "OH. EM. GEE. BRILLLLLIANT!" *cue techno dance music here.* It's a sequel to "Too Painful For Kisses." And a warning: This will probably be very short, but it will be funny. There isn't much you can really do with this idea, but It will be great, nonetheless. Lets get into it! *Cue more techno dance music here***

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I chewed on my sandwich slowly, savoring the flavor. Finally a couple days after my wisdom teeth were removed, I was able to eat solid food. I sighed, adding some sound to the empty apartment. It was about ***checks watch*** 7:00 at night. Wally went out to have a boys night with Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aqualad, and I think Hotspot tagged along. Without him here it was so... quiet. I finished my sandwich and put my plate in the dishwasher. After starting the cycle I flopped down on the couch with my laptop. I rubbed my jaw, easing up some pain that still remained from the dentist pulling out my teeth. I clicked on Youtube. I sat for a while, deciding what to watch. I watched a couple music videos by some of my favorite artists (_P!nk, Imagine Dragons, Taio Cruz, etc._), then somehow I ended up on funny videos.

Boy I am sure glad Kid Flash isn't home. I am laughing so hard I feel a 6 pack coming on, possibly a 12 pack. I watched lots of videos. From cat videos, to fail videos, to cat fail videos. Then I got into the side of Youtube with all the people who just got out of surgery. I watched a few and had a good laugh at people who thought they were rock stars, or saw unicorns. Then I saw a video labeled "Girl after her Wisdom Teeth get pulled out." by KF-rockz. I rolled my eyes at the name but clicked on the video. I mean it was about a girl after Wisdom teeth surgery. How relevant to my situation...sorta. I clicked on the video and it loaded. When the camera started rolling my eyes widen.

"He. Didn't!" I whisper.

By the end of the video I was seething with rage. Kid Flash had recorded me after my surgery! And put it on the internet! Without my permission! I threw my laptop to the side and through a hex on the carpet next to it. I looked up at the clock which now read 10:00.

_"He should be getting home soon_." I think.

_"I'm so mad I could_-" I stop my thinking when a plan pops in my head.

"Wally. You better watch out. Because the Queen of Revenge is coming and doing what she. Does. Best." I say. I laugh evilly to myself, and go get my old video recorder.

**Kid Flash POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I yawned and unlocked me and Jinx's apartment. It had been a tiring night and I was ready to snuggle up with Jinx (Which will most likely get me hexed) and fall asleep with her in my arms(which will also get me hexed.) I kick off my shoes and close the door. I look up and see Jinx sitting on the couch. Smiling. That can't be good. But since I was so tired I decided not to question it.

"Hey Jinx... Gosh I'm so tired." I say, rubbing my eyes.

**Jinx POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Good. He's tired." I think.

"He always gets wild with talking in his sleep when he's extra tired." I think. I put on a smile.

"Well then come on! It's nearly 10:30!" I say, pulling him by the arm to his bedroom. He changes into his PJ's while I wait outside the door, also in my PJ's. My pink tank top and long pink and black pants.

Wally groggily opens the door. He wears a plain white shirt and red sweatpants. I smile and walk in. He goes under the covers and I gently pull my hand through his hair. Soon I hear him snore, and I know it's go time.

I pull out my video recorder from under my bed and set it up so It can see him alllllllll through the night without me being there. I smirk and walk back to my bedroom. I set my alarm early in the morning so that I can get the recorder before he wakes up. But even if he does, it is usually so groggy in the morning he won't notice. I slip under my black and pink sheets, and fall asleep.

**_-Eep Beep Beep Beep Beep_**. I wake up to my most-annoying-alarm-in-the-whole-world. I slam down the button to turn it off and drag myself out of bed. I silently walk into Wally's room and see him still asleep. Good. I grab the recorder and turn it off.

"Well my fair Jinxie I am off!" Kid Flash says, walking out the door.

"Have a good day saving the world Hun. Call me if you need any help." I say, rolling my eyes. He comes up me and kisses me on the mouth before speeding off and out the door. I smack my face to get the blush off, then I get to work.

Many hours and laughs later, I finish editing the video of Wally sleeping. It was hilarious. There were so many things. He would cuddle with his pillow and say things like:

_"It's ok Lucky(Which is me. Lucky is my civilian name.) I will protect you from any harm." _Or

_"Come help me save the world Lucky!"_

_Then a time he would jump into a sitting position and yell _

_"Robin I am here to save the day!_" Then fall back on his back. All in all I was rolling my the end. I cut the 8 hours of footage into a short 6 minutes. It was hard, but worth it. I got onto my separate Youtube account that no one knows I have (My usual one is "Jinx-The-Minx" Don't ask. Kid Flash is the one who set it up for me. But I had to set up another one so e wouldn't know I was the one who made the video). This one has the username "Payback." I set it up last night, especially for this occasion. I hurry and did some last minute edits, then I posted it.

Within the first hour, it already had 50,000 views. It was quite a hit. I look at all the comments and smile. This would be good. Wally was currently in the other room with his laptop. I know he's on his email because it says he's online. I hurry and send him the video with the subject titles "Revenge Suckaaaa!" I waited for a couple minutes, then from the other room I hear a

"WHAT. THE. F-"

**AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD thats the end of that. So not that much fluff, but I thought it was really funny. TeeHee! :) So lets get onto the question!**

**Do you get revenge? Or do you settle things in a nice manner. As for me, I get sweet, sweet revenge. :) I am the master at revenge. **


End file.
